Reyna visits
by RizaHawkeye1
Summary: Reyna visits Camp Half-Blood 8 months after the defeat of Gaea. What happens to a certain predator and son of Hades?


**Idea that popped in my head. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Reyna P.O.V**

It's been 8 months since Gaea was defeated. 8 months since she's seen Nico. The son of Hades was mostly asleep but when he was awake he was nice. He helped me with my problems regarding San Juan.

I heard Frank and Hazel laugh in the back. I Know Frank is predator but he wanted to come and so he came. Hazel wanted to visit her brother. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing," they said.

"Ok," I said skeptically. I parked at the base of Half-Blood hill. Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Nico and many more half-bloods were on the hill. I grabbed all my stuff and walked up the hill.

"I didn't know you could drive," Nico said with a smirk.

"I didn't know you were so annoying," I replied with me own smirk.

"Ok, ok that's enough of the flirting for today," someone said. It was Annabeth.

"Whatever you say, Chase," I said with a smirk.

_Ooooohhhhhhhhh _everyone said

"Anyways, Frank, you're staying in the Areas cabin," Frank nodded, "Hazel you're staying with Nico," Annabeth supplied us with the bunking situation.

"What about me," I asked. "Oh you're staying with me," she said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Right, Athena's cabin, your cabin, greaaaaat," I said. Just my luck. "Com'on," she said while she dragged me to her cabin.

"_Help" _I mouthed to Nico. "_Don't worry I'll save you_," he mouthed back.

After I put all of my stuff away Nico finally came to 'save' me. There was a knock on the door and Annabeth opened it. "Reyna it's for you," Annabeth called. I got of my bunk and went to the door.

"You're late," I replied. "Well excuuuuse me your Highness," he smirked, "Com'on I want to show you something". I rolled my eyes and muttered 'don't call me your highness" while I fallowed him.

Nico was wearing a Camp half-blood t-shirt, dark jeans, and black converse high tops while I was wearing a camp Jupiter t-shirt, faded jean shorts and purple converse high tops. When we reached a clearing with a pile of boulders.

"What is that," I asked.

"That is Zeus's fist," Nico informed me, "it got destroyed a couple of years ago".

I nodded; I decided not to ask how.

We just stood there staring at each other. I started to lean forward so did Nico. Before we knew it we were kissing. After a minute we came up for air. In the distance the horn sounded saying it dinner time.

"Um let's go," Nico said. I just nodded; I didn't trust myself to speak. After dinner I was pacing the outside of the Athena Cabin. I decided to go to Nico's Cabin. I knocked on the door. Nico answered the door. "Oh, hi Reyna, come on in," he stuttered. I walked in only to see a sheet dividing the room.

"Hello Predator Reyna," Frank said with his head sticking out one of the sides.

"Sorry about the sheet," Nico said sheepishly while he was rubbing his neck.

"Do I even want to Know," I asked.

"Nope," he said. I nodded, turned to him and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for," he complained.

"That was for kissing me earlier," I replied coldly.

He didn't reply he just kissed me. When he pulled away I slapped him again.

"What was _that _for," he asked again while rubbing his cheek although I could see a smirk on his face.

"That was for kissing me just know," I replied again. He smirked at that. And I slapped that smirk of his face.

"Again, WHAT WAS THAT FOR," he said almost exploding.

"For the Heck of it" I replied with my own smirk. He started kissing me and I was kissing him back. We tumbled into his bed and kept on kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

**Hazel P.O.V.**

We were peaking from the sheet. I gotta admit it was pretty funny seeing Reyna slapping Nico and then start kissing. While I was watching, Frank was taking pictures.

After enough Blackmail I mean … information we left the cabin to show our friend the pictures.

**Nico P.O.V.**

Reyna and I were cuddling on my bed. After our make-out session we decided to relax.

"You Know Frank was taking pictures right," I asked.

"I know, I'll just chase him around camp," she replied.

I chuckled at that. We sat in a comfortable silence.

"You know your beautiful right," I said.

"You just had to ruin the moment Di Angelo," she muttered while I smirked.

**Ok there's going to be a sequel, I am posting a bunch of stories so which ever has the most will get updated/ a sequel. So review.**


End file.
